


Sweet Night Out

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Mouth [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flexed his jaw. "Baby, I'm trying hard to be nice tonight and you're not helping. Why don't you just drink your wine until dinner gets here."</p><p>Yeah, the way Jim pulled himself up and then sort of collapsed limply against the chair was utterly overwrought, and it was clear from the looks around him that everyone was uncomfortable with their little show. Jim reached for his glass, and turned it up with absolutely no appreciation for it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Night Out

There was no denying the things that got Jim off; they were occasionally violent, most often unique, and mostly quite a lot of fun. Violent, unique... add in danger, and Sebastian was pretty much always there.

This one was unique. He loved the unique as much as the danger, as much as he loved the taste of Jim when he moaned, a particular breathy sound that wasn't all faked and put on, a curl of his mouth that wasn't a game.

This, though, was all a game. A lovely fun game. "Darling!" Jim always did look like such a ponce when they did this; very clearly Jim from IT, and it was fucking adorable. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought...."

"Traffic," he deadpanned as he sat down slowly across from Jim. "How was your day?"

"Oh, darling, my day was boring, nothing at all worth talking about. How was yours?" Yeah, that was a deflection, all right.

He smiled, stretching his legs out beneath the table to take up as much space as he possibly could. "It was."

Jim settled in, tucking himself in the smaller space. "Do tell, darling." Catering to him, yeah. It was lovely.

He licked his bottom lip. "I don't like talking about work, sweetie. You know that. Day's over, I'd like to forget the damn thing happened."

"Oh." Yes, that made him nervous, all right, and probably hard as a rock under the table, truth be known. "Well. Um. I haven't ordered... I was here for a bit, but I thought I'd wait and see what you might like this evening."

"I feel up for pasta," he decided, glancing down at the menu. "I'm driving home, so you can get as drunk as you want, baby."

That did brighten him, which was utterly amusing. "Oh, that's lovely. Thank you, Sebastian." So adorable. It was like crushing a fucking puppy, and Jim had to know it.

He was wallowing in it, and Sebastian closed his eyes, glancing down at the menu, letting himself settle into the role. The key to it was to let dinner get on a bit before he started to make things humiliating, settle into the midst of the dinner hour. "Mmm, I do love it when you get all warmed up and slutty for me."

God, that fucking blush. Just the faintest pinking of cheeks and the duck of his head, but Sebastian knew how much he got off on this. He damned sure wouldn't do it if he didn't. "Always for you, darling."

He grinned, and caught the waiter's eyes as the man drifted past, willing him to come over and take their order. It didn't take long -- after all, it was clearly an expensive sort of place, and he'd bet people paid quite well for prompt service. He could only imagine what Jim had planned, or what he'd spent making arrangements for the evening.

Sebastian just hoped there was a nice niche, or a car to fuck him in when all was said and done. "Sir."

"Two orders of the pasta Alfredo with lamb. And what would you recommend for the wine?"

The waiter didn't so much as pause. "We have a lovely Chenin Blanc from the Loire Valley available, as well as a South African variety which is slightly more fruity."

Jim seemed to perk up a bit. "Oh, fruity is nice."

Sebastian snorted, and tilted his eyes up at the waiter as he shook his head. "Of course you think so, baby. Yeah, we'll take the South African."

Watching that head duck was utterly fantastic. "Sweeter wines just taste better to me." Yeah, and the waiter was lingering, watching them for a moment. Probably paid to watch for all the hell he knew.

He felt the edge of his mouth curve as he wrestled with which low hanging bit of dirty fruit he wanted. "No, no, we'll go with the sweeter wine. You're fruity, fruity drink makes sense."

The way he squirmed in his chair was delicious, his head ducking. "Darling, please..."

He smiled, and waved the waiter off, attention all on Jim. "Why be bothered by it? You're all but wearing a bloody tiara."

Yeah, that sulk was pretty. "Darling, you promised. You said you'd try not to... well. So long as I did what you asked, and I did, I have...."

He smiled, and leaned forward, petting Jim's hand where it sat on the table. "I promise. You just make it so easy sometimes, you don't even know it."

Jim turned his hand, curling his fingers against Sebastian's. "I know, darling. I do, or, well. You say as much, so I really am trying, I promise."

"It's okay. We're going to have a good night out, and it should make up for a damn shitty day." He squeezed Jim's hand gently.

Watching as Jim relaxed was almost too much fun. "Thank you so much, Sebastian. I did miss you awfully today. Such a long afternoon, you've no idea how quickly people can utterly destroy computer systems, even when they've been practically locked down to the point of being unable to use them.

"Hospitals add an extra hazard, right?" He was going to give it a few lines, struggle and be as good as he could manage to drag it out.

Jim's nod was enthusiastic. "Information security. You know. It's maddening, even important down in the morgue, which, honestly. They are dead already."

"Still, people walk in there. Identities and all. There's good gossip and news to be found in the morgue." Sebastian glanced around the room.

That little laugh was nervous. "Well, yes, but you know I'm not allowed to visit...." Because of Molly Hooper.

"Well, if that bitch ever leaves, sure," Sebastian smiled.

Yeah. He knew that look from underneath Jim's lashes, knew the way he was biting at his lip. "Honestly, darling, I don't have any interest in her. I was trying to deny things about myself, that was all."

"Clearly you were denying real hard." Sebastian smiled as the waiter came by again with the wine glasses. "Given how much you love sucking cock."

"Sebastian! Please." Jim glanced at the waiter and bit his lip and then looked back across the way. Fucking doe eyes. They made him want to fuck him then and there, in front of everyone, bent over the table and yowling like a fucking cat.

He was pretty sure he couldn't get away with it. Instead he gave a non-caring shrug, and watched the man pop the cork with skill.

"Sir." The waiter offered it to Sebastian first, ignoring Jim's squirming and the faint noise of protest. Clearly the man could see how things were going.

"Lovely, thank you." He reached for the glass, raising it to Jim and half demanding a toast. The waiter took his goddamned time. Sebastian truly hoped that Jim was, in fact, paying him to be a dick. Otherwise, he wouldn't survive the week. "Drink up, baby." Sebastian smiled with teeth, watching Jim's squirming fluster.

"Basty, darling. You know I don't go down if I can help it, and I never linger if she's there...." Yeah, and if he really was Jim from IT and Sebastian really was a completely uncouth dickhead, that might be sufficient.

"How far did you go with her again?" He swirled his wine glass a little, waiting for the pour to finish for Jim before he sipped.

"This really isn't..."

"How far."

He loved the way Jim shifted, even managed to go a bit pale. God, it was sick, and fucking fabulous. "Just kissing, Basty, I told you. I did, and we were on a break, you were seeing that chippy who came in and made a complete disaster of the decor and..."

"We were on a break that you asked for, in a fit of. I don't know, thinking you could find something better." He shook his head like he was shaking off the memory, the moment. "But, we got past it."

Jim mumbled something under his breath, and oh, he was clearly in the mood for this to escalate. Sharply.

"What was that?" He leaned forward, still grinning as he waited to drink.

"She put cheap nasty prints in the kitchen!" Yeah, watching him get wound up in play was making him hard, and Sebastian wasn't subtle about rubbing at his thigh, closer than was polite.

It felt damn good, just the urge. "And you know interior design so much better, don't you? Playing at bi, trying to make me jealous..."

"You were sleeping with a tacky slut! With utterly no taste, and I knew you were, I knew it!" Jim's hands waved wildly. "And you just thought I would, what? Pretend you weren't?"

"No, I thought you'd have the sense to let a thing run its course. I took you back, didn't I? Because that, that wasn't meant to be, and you and me are." Funny, how Jim had managed to turn it around just a bit. Only a little, because Sebastian might well tug him up and smack him, just to humiliate him a bit more, at least if he kept it up.

The deep breath Jim drew in would normally mean a earsplitting roar. Instead, what came out was high-pitched and wavering. "You fucked her on our kitchen table!" 

"So?" He took a sip of his own wine, and answered calmly, "I fuck you there all the time!"

"Yes, me! Me, not some, some, cheap tramp with the clap!"

He flexed his jaw. "Baby, I'm trying hard to be nice tonight and you're not helping. Why don't you just drink your wine until dinner gets here."

Yeah, the way Jim pulled himself up and then sort of collapsed limply against the chair was utterly overwrought, and it was clear from the looks around him that everyone was uncomfortable with their little show. Jim reached for his glass, and turned it up with absolutely no appreciation for it at all.

Sebastian exhaled shakily, and took a swig of his own drink. "Jesus. It's been ages anyway."

That sulky little twitch of mouth implied that Jim wasn't happy about it all the same. "Kitchen. Table." Yeah. And the clap, and it was hard not to snicker at the entire thing.

He was trying hard not to crack up and break the moment, the feeling of mutual humiliation they were engaging in. "I'll fuck your tight ass on this table if it shuts you up for thirty seconds."

Jim gaped at him, mouth open in something like a gasp, and that was incredibly pleasing to him. "Sebastian!"

"Right now," Sebastian reiterated, tapping the table with his fingertips. "I will spread your arse cheeks open, and just fuck you open, if that's what you want."

A woman somewhere to his left squeaked, and he wondered if that was out of horror or a desire to watch. They certainly weren't the only perverts in the world. "Basty..." He couldn't tell if that was protest or permission, either, but damned if he wasn't blushing and back to looking cowed, biting at his lower lip.

Oh, yes. Sebastian picked up the wine bottle, and topped off Jim's glass, holding his eyes. "I don't want anyone but you, okay? That bitch was a mistake."

"Oh, Basty." Jim's lower lip wobbled. "I do love you. I do, and I was just so devastated. That was why I dated her, and I promise. I promise, even if I do have to visit the morgue sometimes, it's nothing at all to do with her."

"I know. I just worry you'll leave me." Half the tucking restaurant was probably fucking cheering that Jim might leave him.

"I would never. I wouldn't." He lifted his glass and took a heavy swallow, leaning back as though all of the fight had gone out of him.

He liked the idea that the fight had gone out of Jim, because it was bullshit. "Good." He laughed, half nervous sounding. "Good. Hey, I think our food is on the way."

That perked him up a bit, made him smile, and he seemed wobbly. Then again, he was a couple of glasses of wine in, and while Jim wasn't a lightweight, Jim from IT was an entirely different matter. How the hell he managed to fake it so brilliantly, Sebastian had no idea. "Good."

Sebastian leaned back, made a show of watching the food be brought over, propped on a stand for them. "Ah, excellent."

The waiter was quiet, working easily as though he had absolutely no fear whatsoever of dying, which implied that he probably didn't have any idea of who Jim was. Most people got sweaty and twitchy when they figured that out for some reason.

Sebastian reached for his fork, watching Jim make tentative motions to start eating his alfredo. The first bite in his mouth was messy, and Sebastian smiled wildly as he watched. It was an open invitation, and he was pretty sure Jim would have him executed if he ever took him up on it when it wasn't in play.

"You've got sauce on your chin, baby," he smirked. "Christ, that's a good look on you."

Yeah, that look right there. It was like an adorable animal in his headlights and Sebastian didn't even try to be subtle when he reached down and adjusted his dick to rest more comfortably behind the placket of his trousers. "Oh!"

He flashed his teeth, and took a bite of his lamb. "It's a gorgeous look on you, baby."

"You mean...?" His tongue lapped out, cleaned away the better part of the sauce, leaving only a bit behind, and he was blushing. Fucking adorable, and that didn't catch the attention of the people eating round them nearly enough. "Sebastian!" Flirty and a little timid, yeah.

He took a bite of his own food, and smirked at Jim. "We'll work on that later, huh? Maybe do a compare and contrast on white sauces on your face."

The fact that Jim looked pleased and embarrassed all at once was charming. "Darling, we're in public!"

Yeah. Just the way he liked it, and there was no way that he could stand waiting until they got home to fuck him. It was just as well; Jim did like to show off.

"So? Who cares. People shouldn't be listening to us. I like how you look with cum on your mouth. Or alfredo sauce." He took a bite of the meat, and reached for his wine glass.

Jim's tongue lapped out again, licked his lower lip clean. "You do say the sweetest things." When he wanted to say them.

When Jim wanted him to say them, more like. "When have I ever done that?" He took a sip of his wine and swallowed it quickly. Jim just kept right on watching him, and it was remarkably like watching a cat spitting out yellow feathers -- too fucking pleased with himself.

"All right, Basty." Demure as fuck, and clearly he'd gotten what he wanted, which probably was just embarrassing Sebastian a bit in return.

He was pretty sure he hadn't actually _felt_ embarrassed, because Jim could and had done that to him a time or two. He started to laugh, because fuck, yeah, Jim had turned him upside down and broken his stream, and he could hear Jim giving his disturbing little chortle, sounding utterly pleased with himself.

Well. That was all right. There was always next time.


End file.
